


Cried So Hard

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Gen, Grief/Mourning, dealing with the death of Kurt's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circa 2002

"Hey, kiddo, sorry I'm late," Burt apologized as he walked into the afterschool daycare, walking over to his son who was sulking in the corner. He hated having to leave Kurt here, but he was still struggling with the school district to let Kurt take the bus to the garage instead of the house. It was amazing how much Liz had been able to do, how essential she was to making their life work. Burt hated that he only realized this once she was gone. Hopefully this was only a temporary situation; maybe one of the neighbors could watch his son for a while until they got everything straightened out. "But I got a surprise for you out in the truck, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt muttered softly, his voice almost devoid of emotion. Burt was worried about the kid. Liz had been his emotional anchor; Burt was the guy who carried him on his shoulders and scared the monsters under the bed away. Liz was the one who did tea parties and dress up and all that girly stuff his son liked for some reason. But Burt would have a thousand tea parties in dozens of hot pink feather boas if Kurt would just talk to him, just show him how he was feeling. Of course he wasn't doing well; the kid lost his mother for crying out loud. Maybe that's why this lack of feelings scared Burt so much; the kid hadn't as much as cried since that first night when they lost her. Maybe he should take him to see a therapist or something. But he had to sort out this childcare business before he could do that. It was amazing how much death cost.

"So, I know how much you love Disney and I was talking about it to some of the guys and Bob had some movies I don't think we have at home. His kids outgrew them and he thought you might like them. What do you think?"

"That's nice," Kurt responded.

"I figured that once you finished your homework, you could check them out."

"Already finished."

"Oh," Burt replied, caught off guard even though he shouldn't be surprised. "Great, then we can get you set up when we get home. If you're interested?"

"Fine."

"Fine," Burt sighed, hating the fact that he didn't seem to know how to talk to his own son.

***

"Kiddo, dinner's ready!" Burt called out, walking into the living room as he wiped his hands roughly on a dish towel. He frowned as he took in the black television screen; the movie shouldn't have been over yet and Burt was going to suggest watching it together as they ate. "Kurt?" he called out, peering around the edge of the couch. His son was bundled in the blanket Burt knew still smelled like Liz, his face glazed in tears. "Hey, hey, c'mere," Burt muttered soothingly, sitting down and scooping his trembling son in his lap. As much as he hated seeing the boy like that, it was the first glimpse of release he'd seen, so he almost felt like it might be a good thing. "What happened to the movie?" Burt asked, knowing he couldn't just ask what was wrong. It would be easier to ask what wasn't.

"The hunters," Kurt sniffed. "They shot Bambi's mommy."

Burt felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, feeling like the worst parent ever. "Oh kiddo, I'm so sorry, I should have realized...I thought it was just a nice story about cute animals..."

"Why did she have to go?" Kurt sighed raggedly and Burt was pretty sure they weren't talking about a cartoon deer anymore.

"I don't know, buddy," Burt replied with a heavy heart. "I really don't know."


	2. Circa 2025

“Hey babe,” Blaine greeted, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he walked in the door. “How was work?”

Kurt sighed, dropping his messenger bag on the table and sinking into a chair. “Sometimes I have to remind myself I love performing even if my co-stars are less than ideal.”

“Aw,” Blaine cooed, plopping himself into Kurt’s lap and winding his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry you had a rough day,” he whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Kurt’s neck, feeling a little thrill as his husband let out a contented sigh.

“It’s fine, I’m home now,” Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine. “Where are the kids?”

“In their room playing before dinner. Which I should probably check on unless we want me to burn down the apartment.”

Kurt smirked. “Yes, we wouldn’t want that to happen again.”

“It was one time!” Blaine shot back in exacerbation as he pulled himself away from his husband’s warm embrace to stir the sauce. “Oh, so we went to the library today, I picked up some movies that I think the kids might like to check out. They’re on the table over there.” He gestured across the room to a stack of DVDs. Kurt pushed himself up out of the chair to examine the selection. After picking through Toy Story and Shrek, Kurt froze, his blood running cold. “Honey? You okay?”

“What made you think this was a children’s movie?” Kurt snapped, swinging the plastic case in Blaine’s face, causing his husband to duck out of the way.

“Because it was in the children’s section?” Blaine half asked, half answered, looking at Kurt like he’d grown a third leg. “What’s wrong with _Bambi_?”

“What’s wrong with...I can’t believe you.”

Blaine wiped his hands on the dishcloth, giving Kurt a few seconds to sputter and lose steam. “Honey, I love you, but I’m not a mind reader. Use your words.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Don’t use that tone on me.”

“What tone?”

“The one you use on the kids! I’m not a child!” Kurt insisted.

“You’re kind of acting like one,” Blaine muttered, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

“But the hunters shoot his mommy!” Kurt exclaimed, breathing heavily from the exertion of freaking out.

Blaine’s face shifted instantly as he finally understood Kurt’s reaction. “Oh honey,” he whispered apologetically. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about that…”

Kurt shrugged, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “I told you. You should have remembered.”

Blaine frowned. “When was this?”

“That time we both had about a bottle too much of wine after my first show.”

Blaine shook his head. “Honey, you should know not to tell be big things you expect me to remember when I’m drunk, my mind on alcohol is like a sieve.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed, deflating as the surge of panic slowly ebbed away into oblivion. “I’m sorry, I over reacted.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine replied, shutting off the burner before closing the gap between them and pulling Kurt close. “I’ll take it back first thing in the morning.”

“No,” Kurt said determinedly. “Maybe I need to face this demon head on.”

“You sure?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows arched and eyes full of concern.”

“Positive,” Kurt confirmed, nodding.

“We can watch it without the kids. So there’s less pressure.” He pressed their lips together, desperately trying to make Kurt forget everything even just for a second. “And I’ll be here the whole time for emotional back up.”

“I love you,” Kurt sighed, snuggling closer into his husband’s chest.

“I know,” Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Come on, set the table, I’ll get the kids before dinner gets cold.”


End file.
